


【Dylmas】My  London Boy （PWP一发完）

by TZzz



Category: The - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 机车play预警，OOC预警给朋友的生贺禁止转载lofter@TZ（you38073）





	【Dylmas】My  London Boy （PWP一发完）

引擎的轰鸣如同一道滚过街面的闷雷，车灯在街尾一晃而过，刹车声里轮胎剐蹭地面的动静惊飞了草丛里的一只乌鸦。  
瘦高的车手摘下头盔露出一头微乱的金发。车库门在他身后落下，顶灯应声而开。他把车钥匙挂在食指上甩了两圈，突然被人从后搂住了腰。  
“Dylan。”他在那人臂弯里转过身来。  
黑头发的大男孩抱着他将他推上机车坐垫。  
“怎么了？”他的手指插进深棕色的碎发里，碎发穿过他的指缝，搔得他手心痒痒的。  
Dylan把脸埋在他锁骨处深吸一口气。湿热的气息喷洒在Thomas的皮夹克上。他的外衣被伦敦的夜雾侵袭，裹着有些戳人的凉意。而Dylan带着热气的呼吸将它们揉搓成一团软软的湿气，他用手指抹开这块湿气，向Thomas展示他的酒窝。  
他攀住Thomas的肩膀：“I just...”  
Thomas抓他的头发令他仰头，嘴角勾着，憋不住笑的模样。  
Dylan顺从地仰起脸：“Tommy,I miss you."  
“I miss you so much."他在撒娇。  
但他就是该死的吃他这一套。  
他扶着车把痞痞地分着腿，紧身机车服细致地勾勒出他修长双腿的线条，狼一样危险的性感。  
然后Thomas对着他抬了抬下巴：“所以你来干什么？”  
“我想睡在你家。”  
“不行。”  
“我家不仅床塌了，水也停了。”  
“不行。”  
“钥匙也丢了，空调也坏了。”  
“不行。”  
“连狗都冻死了”  
“…我不记得你家有狗。”  
“我不管”  
“……”  
“我必须去你家睡。”   
Dylan家确实没有狗，而Thomas家现在有一只了。一只名字叫Dylan赖皮狗。  
Thomas先生的眉头皱着，眼睛里满满的全是嫌弃。  
但是Dylan先生并不在意这些，他就是想睡在他家。  
机车撑脚被两个人压得向下沉去，金属剐蹭地面发出穿透颅骨的锐叫。Thomas一惊，立刻紧张地推开Dylan去扶车座。  
而等他好不容易舍得把视线从机车上摘下来投向一边的Dylan时，赖皮狗先生的脸已经被委屈拉垮了。  
他瞧着那辆机车的那个眼神，幽怨得像是被扔在家里的糟糠之妻。是忍气吞声惯了的，不敢造次。  
但显然，Dylan先生是敢造次，并且乐于造次的。  
Thomas觉得车库有些闷，于是他解开外套，但还未有下一步动作，已有一双手自后捏住他肩膀处的衣料向下拽去。  
皮夹克被扔在一旁的杂物堆里，口袋里的钥匙滑到地上叮的一声脆响。这声响动如同石子投湖，又像是被风卷起的绸缎翻飞如浪涌。裹着两颗心如置身钟翁之内，嗡鸣不绝，震动不断。  
Thomas穿着一件紧身黑背心，搓着手臂上被冷空气激起的鸡皮疙瘩挑眉回头看他。  
然后他又被搂住了腰，搂住他腰的那只手得寸进尺地向上按住了他的背。  
接着他的臀部也被捧住了，Dylan蛮横地将他抱到了机车座垫上。  
他背对着车把，撑着仪表盘跨坐其上。  
Dylan拖着他的腰将他拽到车座尾端，机车被两人的大动作压得晃了又晃。  
Thomas一面紧张自己的车，一面又想喊停Dylan的胡闹，两厢权衡之下一时间不自觉地便将注意力倾斜到了车上。  
“……”Dylan扶着他的大腿蹲在车尾，眨着眼睛嘴角夸张地向下一挂，“Tommy你喜欢我还是喜欢它。”  
怨妇似的。又可怜又好笑。  
Thomas将腿向后一收，低头戳他的脸：“喜欢谁？”  
Dylan任他戳，任他戳完还上手揉。他不动声色地改成单膝跪地的姿势，然后在Thomas笑着戳他酒窝的时候出其不意地发力，向上一抬。  
猛地后仰，机车剧烈摇晃着向没有撑脚的一侧倾斜。Thomas手忙脚乱地想跳下来。但Dylan已先他一步站在了车侧，将他连人带车一起扶好。  
他抬起下颌回头看去，眼皮轮廓清晰而流畅，像是工笔勾勒的线条，处处精致。这会儿带着笑意看过来，哪怕这笑有几分促狭，也还是好看。像是花苞吐蕊，连勾人都是含蓄温柔的。  
Dylan用拇指抹开他额上落下的碎发，又使劲抹了抹他额头上的纹路，接着便点着他的眉毛，眼角，鼻尖，到嘴唇，然后捏住他的下巴尖。  
“Tommy.”他改捏为捧，捧住他的脸，鼻尖对上他的鼻尖。  
呼吸交错，他闻到Thomas嘴里淡淡的烟草味。  
“你抽烟了？”他问。两个人隔着极小的距离对视。  
Thomas抓住他的后颈垂眼靠近：“闻到了？”  
“嗯。”他凑近，嘴唇微微张开，但下巴却向后收了。一副想同他亲近却又怕唐突了他的模样。  
Thomas按着他的后脑勺逼他靠近，待到两个人的嘴唇贴在一处了，他缓缓拉开嘴角，紧贴着Dylan笑了。  
被嘴唇上麻麻的触感挑逗，Dylan突然压住Thomas的嘴唇，将他未出口笑音卷在舌尖拖进自己腹内。  
Thomas闭上眼睛投入这场口舌角力，他放在Dylan脖子上的手向下抚过他背部，在揪出他扎在皮带内的衬衣下摆后，卡住了他的腰线。  
Dylan闷笑一声抓住Thomas的背心将它一下子推至胸口。  
漂亮的腹肌在他指尖起伏，他描摹过这些线条。突然扶着他的腰将他拖到更靠车尾的地方。  
Thomas几乎整个人都躺在车座上了。  
Dylan按着他的肩膀俯身靠近。黑色的紧身背心在白皙的皮肤上勒出淡淡的红痕。Dylan吻他的肩膀，又将舌尖微微探出口中，羽毛似轻盈地在他肩头留下一行水渍。  
手掌按住了他的胸膛。Thomas拽着他的衬衫衣领逼视他，包裹在紧身裤里的长腿勾住他的腰。  
下身陡然紧贴，两人同时感知到了对方的变化。微微隆起的胯部将本就紧绷的裤子撑得更紧了。Thomas用下巴指指自己的腰下，抬起上半身逼上去咬了一口他的鼻尖。  
“帮我解开。”他说。  
但叛逆的Dylan先生拒绝了他。  
“不。”  
他轻飘飘地描了描Thomas的尺寸与轮廓，然后便隔着裤子揉弄起来。  
灼热的掌心握住同样灼热的分身。贴身的布料若有似无地蹭过敏感的顶端。Thomas张开嘴喘气，睫毛煽动，眼眶里的湿气被扑扇到脸上。  
私处被人掌握的感觉有些怪异，他只感觉自己的心唰地提了上去，而Dylan下一个揉握的动作又叫他全身的血液都向下汇流。  
“啊…”他难受地扭着腰，向上微微抬起又放下。机车又开始摇晃了，但他实在分不出神来思考这些。  
Dylan按着他的肩膀稳住他。黑色的背心边缘被推起后层层叠叠地卡在一起，半边胸膛被掩住了，但另半边那一点嫣红却是半被遮掩，半被送到他眼前。紧绷的背心边缘卡在乳首上，卡出一道浅粉色的凹陷。  
他搂住Thomas的腰背同时下身顶住他的下身。弯腰，垂首。Thomas掐着他的手臂颤抖着别开脸去，红晕从胸膛攀到耳尖。  
Dylan隔着衣服含住了他的乳尖，半边裸露在外的被湿热的舌与口腔包裹，半边被遮掩的欲说还休地渴望照拂。  
他捏着衣边的松紧摩擦他的小敏感，而Thomas别过胸膛想躲，长腿勾着他的腰不住地摩擦。  
Dylan忽然松了口，说：“Tommy，你不能乱动，车会倒的。”  
一本正经的样子。  
那你不要在这里做啊！Thomas想说。但还来不及开口便被Dylan再次吻住了胸膛。  
于是未出口的话语只余一声哼吟逸散了。  
靴子被踢到一边，紧身裤的扣子也被解开了。  
黑色的低腰裤卡在胯部，饱满的臀肉也被裤腰卡得勒出红印。  
Dylan让他抬起腿，抬起腰，好抓着裤腰将这条不太好脱的裤子一点一点扒下来。  
裤子被汗水腻在皮肉上，他有些费劲地将之扒下，那双腿如同蛇拧着长尾钻出旧壳般扭动着蹬掉碍事的束缚。  
双腿终于被解放。Dylan捧起他的膝弯，小口吮咬他大腿内侧的软肉。  
Thomas小心翼翼地抠着车侧边的一块凸起以稳住自己的身体。  
他突然幅度不小地抖了一下——Dylan勾着他的内裤边将一指伸了进去，去搔他的囊袋。  
Thomas难受得忍不住，抬腿便踢，他一脚踩上Dylan肩膀。Dylan被他的力气推的向后小退半步，随后他立刻重新逼上前去了，并握着他的脚腕将他的腿扛到肩头。  
肉体与肉体紧密贴合，体温在皮肤间来回传递。  
Dylan低头看住Thomas的眼睛。  
深色的眼睛像一口吸光的深井。Thomas觉得自己像是发起了低烧，又或者是枕在云上，脑袋轻飘飘的，而薄汗腻在背上。Dylan抱着他，如一具羊脂暖玉入手，熨帖到心。  
“来吧。”他搂紧他的脖子，将自己交到他手中。  
Dylan热切地吻他，吻得他呼吸也乱了方寸。  
大拇指裹着滑腻的润肤乳在那羞怯的窄缝边轻轻打转。  
车库里当然不会有润滑用具，但Dylan先生毕竟是做足了准备要住进Thomas家的，护肤品可没少带。  
浅浅刺进一点又快速退出，他按压着他穴口四周一点一点让它张开。  
车库顶上黄澄澄的灯在Thomas眼里摇来晃去，他想用手臂挡挡，但将要抬起又觉得整个人都懒，便将抬到他耳朵位置的手臂向上伸出去，改握住Dylan的脖子。  
他喘了口气收回视线，架在Dylan肩上的腿抬起，又是一脚踩上去：“磨蹭什么？”  
Dylan亲亲他伸过来抓他的指尖：“我不想你受伤。”  
“…又不是第一次。”他用脚趾抬起Dylan沉沉挂在下腹的阴茎，又挠了挠他的腿根。  
Dylan握住他作乱的脚，手指卡着他的脚趾缝将他这一条腿也架上肩头。  
“好吧。”他妥协。  
粗大的茎身刺入一截，Thomas抓着他手臂的手陡然收紧。  
他咬着下唇，眉头拧成一个小小的结。  
Dylan吻他的眉心，温柔得如同亲吻一朵枝头的迎春花。但他的下身却毫不迟疑，他缓缓将自己完全沉入他体内，就如同远航的船终于停泊进自己独属的港湾。  
汗水沿着肌肉的线条从发梢低落，淌过腰线没入耻毛深处。  
他抬起Thomas的腰，扶着他架在他肩头的双腿挺腰深入。囊袋拍打臀部发出轻微的撞击声，这撞击声中很快又加入了些许水声。润滑用的护肤乳被肠液挟着，随着Dylan抽插的动作沿两人结合处的边缘滑出。  
机车的撑脚发出可怜巴巴的呻吟。  
娇嫩的内壁被狠狠摩擦着，被填满的饱胀感与无法忽视的疼痛流窜着，像是静电拨动神经，既麻且胀。  
Dylan一边摸着他薄薄的腰，惊叹地夸赞他们的契合，一边深深浅浅地试探着，寻找记忆中的某处。  
突然，他停下了，保持着埋在他体内的姿势。阴茎抵着肠壁接触到了…  
“啊…Dy…“Thomas眨着眼睛收住溢至眼眶边缘的泪水。  
随着两人的呼吸起伏，Dylan深埋在他体内的东西挑逗似的一下一下轻轻触碰那一点。  
Thomas掐着他的手臂命令他动，用沙哑的嗓音骂他混账。  
于是Dylan听话地动了起来，时而轻轻触碰，时而重重碾磨。Thomas握住自己可怜巴巴吐出前液的分身撸动。而Dylan在此刻突然离开了他的身体。  
他眯着眼看过去，看到Dylan弯腰亲吻他湿润的顶端。于是他将手插进他汗湿的发间，凝神去看他的脸。  
然后他握住了他的手，开始带着他一起撸动。  
已被肠道完全接纳的灼热再次进入了他的身体，带着更高的热度，以更快的节奏支配他的欲望。  
鼻腔深处递出甜腻的哼吟，Thomas仰着头，似懊恼又似不堪承受地抓着自己的头发。  
墙边的工具架在他眼底晃成一片灿烂的银辉，意识飘忽之际他似乎一下子忘记了自己还在车库里，只是出神地盯着那片光。  
他将视线黏在不知名的地方，突然想到中午吃饭的那家餐馆的女招待高跟鞋上的银色搭扣。也是银色的，亮的。  
察觉到他的走神，Dylan故意顶了顶他的敏感点。  
“啊…”Thomas回神。  
“Tommy，你分心。”Dylan委屈巴巴地啃他的脖子，用舌尖顶他的耳垂。Thomas被他弄得痒了，推他的脸让他走开。而他把他的手指含进嘴里，用舌头舔，用口腔内壁挤压，模仿口交将他吮得湿淋淋的。  
Thomas绞紧了甬道，柔软的内壁包裹着Dylan的粗硬。而这突如其来的动作差点直接让他缴械投降。  
他惩罚似的掐了一把Thomas的臀部，结实的臀肉手感好得惊人。Dylan的手轻轻掠过他的臀尖，与自己的阴茎一起没入那道窄缝。  
“干什么…你…”  
手指随着性器的抽插一同进入穴内。Thomas感受到有异物刮挠他的内壁，于是他扭着腰想让这只手离开自己。但腰肢的摆动却引得Dylan更加深入了。  
他结实的手臂揽着Thomas的脊背将他抱了起来。  
Thomas惊呼着勾紧他，腿圈住他的腰，摇着头不住拒绝：“别…Dylan…”  
但他很快就说不出话来了。他颠簸着，时而仰起头喘气，时而抿着嘴低头忍耐。而Dylan一手托着他的屁股，一手抚摸他的小腹，抚慰他的欲望。  
汗水滑过他线条紧绷的脖子，Dylan抬眼看他，在他迷茫的眼神中咧开嘴舔自己的犬齿。  
不可言说的液体从两人的结合处落下，这种极肖失禁的感觉再次使得Thomas收紧了自己的内壁。  
Dylan骂了一声。而他用不赞同的眼神瞪过去，并以此收获了一个讨好的吻。  
嘴唇被吮得麻麻的，Thomas用舌尖去碰他的上唇，并在舌头被迎进他口中后，极尽挑逗，顶他的舌根，舔他的上颚。喘息声从喉咙深处力竭一样无力地盘绕齿间。沉沉的鼻息与呻吟在两人相接的唇舌间见缝插针地搅动神经，在身体最深处掀起一浪又一浪的海潮。  
他们在车库里做了两次，Dylan抱着脱力的Thomas回房后没忍住又要了他一回。  
这一夜混乱落幕时两人都筋疲力尽了。金发与棕发于枕上交相辉映。两具纠缠的躯体像是两条拧不开的伴生藤。血与肉都长在一处了，分不得也撕不开。  
第二天两个荒唐一夜的人睡到日上三竿才幽幽转醒，浑身狼藉的Thomas看着春风得意的Dylan先生就生气，但他腰酸背痛的踹人也没力气，只能狠狠地咬了一口他的胸膛泄愤。  
咬完他才后知后觉地觉察到了自己行为的幼稚可笑，一下子又有些脸热。  
Dylan搂住他，自醒来后酒窝便在脸上扎了根，怎么也消不下去。  
“Tommy。”  
“嗯？”  
“I love you ."  
Thomas懒得理他，掀开被子就要下床。但他刚坐起身便被Dylan拖着腰又拽回了床上。  
四目相对，Dylan给了他一个响亮的吻。  
窗外掠过一声鸟鸣。  
阳光被磨碎了撒在他发梢，他用手挡了挡晃到眼睛的光。眼睛从手臂上悄悄看出去，他看到Dylan的长睫毛在眼下扫出一片阴影。他抿着嘴在笑，像是吃了糖的孩子，满腔欢喜藏也藏不住，甜滋滋的味道盘在舌尖。他舍不得一口咬碎，却还要将糖块压在舌头底下嘬上两口过瘾。  
于是他也忍不住笑起来，笑着笑着伸出手去勾住Dylan的脖子把他也拉到床上。  
两个人就这么傻笑着，像是要一口气将这个早晨笑过去。  
Dylan一个翻身爬起来，手肘撑在他脸侧低头看他。而他被惊着了，差点被自己的笑声噎打嗝。Dylan做俯卧撑似的沉下来亲他，亲他的额头，亲他泛红的眼角。  
"Morning, my London boy."他说。  
Thomas看着他的眼睛，忽然又低下头去笑了两声。他用手指抠了抠Dylan的酒窝。  
然后他双臂交叉在他后颈，使力叫他更沉地压在自己身上。他亲亲他的耳廓，将带笑的话音递进他耳道深处。  
"Morning,"他笑，"Ma chérie."


End file.
